Interview with Mikan and Natsume
by DeepBrokenLover
Summary: just an interview.. i just wanted to share with you


_**An Interview with Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura**_

Interviewer- Akkiren (Nerikka)  
>Interviewees- Natsume Hyuuga &amp; Mikan Sakura<p>

Akkiren: Hello guys. I am here to have an interview with you.

Mikan Sakura: Hi Akkiren-chan. It sounds great.

Natsume Hyuuga: Whatever. You may begin.

A: Are you happy that you are a student in Gakuen Alice?

MS: Yes, I feel happy because I am already with my bestfriend, Hotaru, and I also meet new friends here. Besides that, we are very grateful because we unique than others and I also love their HOWALONS here!

NH: You always think about food, huh little girl. For me, I am not. Never done it before. Even the sound of that word creep me. We are treated as prisoners here.

A: Ohm, since this school is strict, is it not hard for you that you are far away from your family?

MS: Actually, it is hard. I always miss my Ojii-san and I sometimes feel nostalgic. In fact, there is nothing to worry; my friends are always here beside me. They are my family, right Natsume?

NH: Whatever. I have no family outside the gates and I've burned them to death as what they said.

A: (gulps) Ok, hmmm. Are you two friends?

MS: Me and Natsume? Of course we are! Despite of his teases and insults, he will always be close to my heart.

NH: (blushes) Do I need to answer that?

A: You should Natsume. This is an interview, you agreed to this and I need this in my English class.

NH: Hn. Fine. No, we are not. She's an idiot. I am smart. She's loud. I am quiet. She's paranoid. I am rational. Does it make sense to you now?

A: Opposites. I see. (grinning) I guess I have to stop asking questions about your lives here in school-

NH: Finally!

A: I am not yet done! Can you please stop interrupting if someone is talking? As I said, our topic will not be about school but about your relationship.

MS: Why not? I don't see any problems with it. Neh Natsume, how about you?

NH: Do I have a choice?

A: Our first question is, do you believe in love at first sight?

MS: Akki-chan, what kind of question is that?

NH: Obviously, it is for idiots.

A: Well, it isn't. This kind of question belongs to Question Pattern Rule No. 2.

MS: Oh. Should we proceed to the second question?

A: Does anyone of you been in love with somebody?

MS: Let us just say it is not really in love but sort of admiration. After all, admiration leads to love right? That's what I have observe though.

NH: Why would I feel that way? I don't even like those people around me.

A: That is harsh Natsume. You might hurt someone. Let's proceed. Did you already find someone to cherish your life?

MS: I let Natsume answer that first.

NH: No. Not yet. I am too lazy to look for that person. She should look for me.

A: How about you Mikan?

MS: I have to admit I do but he is not interested about it. So I guess, I might be not interested about him too.

A: That is bad to hear. (staring at Natsume) He's very lucky to have you.

NH: Why are you staring at me?

A: I am NOT! Very well, do they know that you love them?

MS: No.

NH: Again, no. I don't like someone.

A: What is your ideal guy Mikan?

MS: Ohm, I say he must be sweet, kind, caring, understanding, good-looking, no vices, honest, smart, good sense of humor, and gentleman. That's the least I can say.

A: And yours Natsume?

NH: To make things short, she must not be an annoying little girl, not an idiot, not loud, not paranoid, doesn't wear stupid panties and doesn't drool over cute things and most of all NOT UGLY!

A: Are you talking about someone I know?

NH: Whatever. Are we going to continue?

A: What will you do if you are given few hours to be with him/her?

MS: First, I'll be happy. Then I am going to talk with them since it's the only way.

NH: So that I will not be bored, I'll tease her or burn her hair.

A: You are unbelievable‼ About whom are you concerned? And what will asked from him/her?

MS: If I am going to answer that question, it is also the same as telling you the name of the person I like. And I will ask him if he feels the way like I do.

NH: I'll be the same with her. Why would I waste my effort to ask something from her if she doesn't even know how to think?

A: Ok. This will be my last question. Is there a feeling there in your heart that you want to let out right now?

MS: What do you mean? Are we serious about this? I thought we are only helping you to make your output in English.

A: Well, I was asking. That is what an interviewer does, asking some question.

NH: I am going to get out here. (stands and walks out)

A: What's with him?

MS: I don't know. Akkiren-chan, I might as well go on now. I hope I had helped you with that output of yours.

A: Thanks a lot. Please send my thanks to Natsume even though he had not helped that much.

MS: Ok. Sayonara.

**NOTE**: This interview is not yet done. A video between was caught by Akkiren in the Sakura Tree.

_PLAY VIDEO_

NH: What brings you here, little girl.

MS: I have a name you know! Besides, you don't even care, do you?

NH: You are not answering my question, are you?

MS: Akkiren-chan wants to say thanks.

NH: That's it?

MS: Natsume-kun does not expect something, does he?

NH: What are you trying to imply?

MS: Well, it's nothing.

NH: You are hiding something, are you?

MS: Me? Hiding? People should not accuse innocent people about something, should they?

NH: You must not play jokes on me, little girl. You'll suffer my consequences.

MS: Make me.

NH: You are afraid, aren't you?

MS: Natsume, I am not.

NH: Hn. Your friends said you like somebody else. Who is he?

MS: My friends didn't say anything about it, did they?

NH: Little girls must tell the truth, mustn't they?

MS: Natsume, it looks like it's going to rain, doesn't it?

NH: You are changing the topic again, aren't you?

MS: Fine, you got me. Ask me now!

NH: Do you love me?

MS: Huh? Pardon?

NH: Don't make me repeat it little girl. Do you love me?

MS: No, I do not love you. No, I don't. No.

NH: Therefore, do you hate me?

MS: No, I don't hate you. No, I don't. No.

NH: Then if you don't hate me and you don't love me, what is it?

MS: _

NH: You do love me, don't you? (smirks)

MS: I didn't say anything.

NH: You didn't.

MS: Why did you conclude that I love you?

NH: (went nearer to Mikan and planted a small peck on her lips) It is because I do love you, Mikan.

MS: _

NH: (smirks) I didn't know you'll get a hard time recovering from what I said. (walks away from her)

MS: (runs to Natsume) Matte Natsume! Could you please repeat what you said?

NH: Nope.

MS: Pretty please?

NH: Fine, but you'll be mine, will you?

MS: I promise.

NH: I love you, Mikan.

MS: I love you too, Natsume.

_VIDEO OFF_

A: That is it! Their love story begins because of my interview. Yahoo! Sayonara guys! I'm gonna pass this tomorrow. Love lots!

-September 25, 2011  
><em>NERIKKA CRIZEL CARORO<em>


End file.
